Second Chance
by 7thseven
Summary: So what if he went through the Doors of Death while they were open? Who is he? Will he get a second chance at the life he could have had if he hadn't screwed up? Does this story suck? Haha. I guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Has anybody wondered, why did Rick have the doors be open? Was he bored and thought that dead people running around would be cool? Or did he have a deeper plot? Hmm. I don't know, you'll have to ask him, but I have an idea about who might come walking out of them doors. Who should come out the doors! BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE! Yeah, he's pretty freakin' awesome, even if he was evil. Do you know who it is? No, it's not Luke. Okay, now who do you think it is?**

**You have no idea now, do you?**

**Okay, I lied. It is Luke. Congrats to anybody who didn't believe me. (I'm sorry, I'm just really hyper and I do weird things when I get this way. It's just who I am. But I've learned to embrace this truly weird awesomeness I have! So should you!)**

**But seriously, if Luke went through the Doors of Death, what would happen? He'd get taken back to the Underworld probably, yeah, since the gods aren't too fond of him at the moment, but what if Hermes convinced them to give Luke a chance? Where would Luke go? Camp Half-Blood! (Maybe. I'm not sure, but he has no choice. He's going to Camp Half-Blood and that's final!) **

**And at the moment, the Hunters just so happen to be at Camp too... I sense some Aphrodite meddling. See where I'm going with this? I bet you do! **

**All the chapters will be told from either Thalia or Luke's POV. Some Percabeth and Jasper, but not a lot since none of them have any POVs.**

**By the way, I'm trying to practice writing in present tense, but I'm not very good at it, so if this something doesn't make sense, try to figure it out and let me know about it. Thanks!**

**One more thing! Is anybody else on here still at ten at night? Just wondering. **

Chapter 1: Luke

I stare up at Half-Blood hill, remembering ten years ago when I did the exact same thing, only the sun wasn't shining and my best friend was being turned into a tree. Then I remembered five years later when I turned back and glared at the place I used to call home before running off to join a stupid cause to try to kill half my friends and destroy the world 'cause I thought I was just about the most important thing since light.

I know better now. I am not going to destroy the world, or at least try and fail miserably like before. I am not going to try to kill my friends. I'm going to patch things up, apologize, and take care of my terrifying yet loving mother. Who knows. I heard they have a new oracle so maybe it lifted the curse, and she might be okay now. I should have asked Hermes.

_Stop stalling, Castellan. _I'm not stalling. I'm just... waiting until it's dark and nobody around so I can say it's too late to go and decide to come back another day. Yup. I am definitely not stalling. _Uh, yeah you are. _You know that little voice in your head who's supposed to advise you? Well, I wish mine was an actual person so I could strangle him. He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. I mean, sure he gives some good advice, like when he told me that I shouldn't join Kronos, but what does that prove? _That I'm smarter than you. _Oh shut up! _Right after you gather what little courage you have and go to camp. _He just insulted me. What the heck? He isn't even real! _STOP STALLING! _Okay, fine, chill.

I sigh and start the climb up the hill as slow as possible. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four steps. Five. Six. Seven. I continue to count the steps up the hill. When I finally get up there, I stare down into the valley. They added a lot more cabins. And they painted the Big House. It looks so peaceful. And to think, I almost destroyed the place. Thank you, Kronos, for making me a total jerk and destroying my life. _You can't keep blaming him. It's your fault too. _

I take a deep breath and start down the hill. I get about four feet and stop dead in my tracks, panicking. What am I doing? They hate me. They'll kill me. This is going to end badly and I'm going to die, again. Run. Yeah, run. Turn around and run. Go back to Mom. Just spend the rest of your life taking care of her and never go back to camp. Never. Yup, sounds good. Let's go. I turned around to go. _Coward. _I scowl. I returned from the dead. I do what I want. I'm out of here.

"Luke?" a familiar voice says in disbelief.

I look up from the ground toward where the voice came from. I can't see anything very well from the sun. I put my hand above my eyes like a visor and look again. There's a girl with stormy gray eyes and blond hair in princess curls wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black Chucks, and jeans with a Yankees cap in her back pocket. She's holding hands with a dark haired boy with sea green eyes wearing a similar outfit. Oh crap. It's Annabeth and Percy. What do I do now? Run? Yeah. I'll just run away. That won't look at all suspicious. Just run and maybe they won't think you're plotting a new war, and they won't kill you. _Idiot. Say something. They're staring at you like you're the freaking Grim Reaper. _"Um, s'up?" I say and do a wimpy little half wave thing that probably looks like a lame attempt to mimic Miss America.

"Oh. My. Gods," Annabeth says. Then she just kind of freezes there. Wide eyed, jaw dropped.

Percy studies me. His eyes are hard and calculating. Annabeth is rubbing off on him. He puts an arm around Annabeth protectively. They must be dating. I kind of saw that coming. _No you didn't. _I'm just going to ignore that. He's just in my head. "Why—no, how are you here?" Percy asks me.

"Well," I say slowly. I look past him. I could make a run for it. Nah, better not chance it. I've been dead a year and Percy probably can outrun me. Then I'll get tackled, dragged off, and they'll assume I'm up to no good again. I'd probably end up dead if I run. "I came back from the dead," I say. "Went through the Doors. I would've brought souvenirs, but the Furies would've killed me. So how's it going? I heard you saved Olympus again. Congrats on that."

Annabeth's still amazed and freaked out. Percy just stares. "Okay, and why did you come here?"

Good question. Why _did _I come here? Where else would I go though? High school? Hades yeah! Then I could have a musical, and all that like on TV! Hollywood makes everything stupid. "I'm trying to make things right," I say. "That's probably not going to happen, but it's worth a shot, right?" I smile nervously and pray to any god who doesn't want to kill me that Percy won't run me through with his sword.

"You're not lying," Annabeth says, unfreezing.

I blink. "Well, yeah. I mean, I wouldn't lie. If I was going to plot something evil again, I wouldn't let you guys find out I'm alive again." I laugh nervously. "I'm on parole anyways. If I even try to do something bad, it's back to the Underworld." Stop rambling, Luke.

"Okay," Percy says. "So, um, do you, uh, want to come to camp with us? We should, um, go, uh, talk to Chiron."

Yeah. Let's go look for the guy I called an Old Horse Man and almost killed after he had been like a father to me, in a camp full of angry demigods who probably want to kill me. Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? No! This is going to be more awkward than trying to fit a Hellhound in a taxi to take him to the vet.

"Okay," I end up saying.

* * *

I don't know who's more surprised. Chiron, or my brother, Connor who Chiron was talking to at the Big House when we found him. I'd say it's a tie.

"Holy truck of Hellhound crap! I thought you killed him!" Connor says to Percy.

"First, I didn't kill him. He killed himself. Second, he came back from the dead."

Connor grins. "Sweet. That's, like, awesome." He sizes me up. "So, Luke. What do you have to say?"

"Um, I'm sorry I almost killed everyone and almost destroyed Olympus and camp and hosted the spirit of an evil dude."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Connor, you're the most awesome brother ever! Please let me come back to the cabin!' but you know, that works too. But me and Travis are still head campers!" He grins and runs out of the house towards the cabins.

Chiron just stares at me.

"So," I say. "I see you painted the Big House. Looks good."

"Uh, yes, we did. So how exactly did you get here?"

I tell him my story. How I went out the Doors, wandered around like, _Holy crap! I'm alive!_, got found by Dear Old Dad, convinced him to convince everyone to let me live, decided to be a good person, came to camp, found Percy and Annabeth, and came to the Big House.

"Oh," he says. "Well, it's good to have you back, Luke. Make yourself at home. I'll have Annabeth and Percy warn everyone you're back and not to kill you."

"Thanks Chiron. That means a lot. By the way, I'm sorry I called you Old Horse Man and almost killed you."

He smiles a little. "That's okay, Luke. Go ahead and go check out camp. It's changed since you, um, left." I don't know if he means since I betrayed them and left or since I died. I don't ask though.

I nod and start towards the cabins where I might get killed. Again.

Annabeth and Percy follow me. "We're going to come with you," Annabeth says, "just in case somebody freaks out and tries to kill you."

"Oh, um, thanks?"

"No problem."

Everyone stops and stares at me as we pass. Some of them whisper or give me an angry look. All in a day's work, my friends. I can deal. I mean, that's what you get for almost killing some of your friends. You don't mess with demigods.

"Percy! Annabeth! Somebody said that _Luke's_ here!" a familiar voice says and I turn around so fast, I run into Percy.

"Sorry man," I say as we both grab our heads that knocked into each other's.

Standing in front of me is a girl with black choppy hair and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a silver ring on her head like a tiara, gray and white camouflage pants, a death to Barbie t-shirt, black combat boots, and a lot of dark eye makeup. She stares at me with a fierce glare. She is not happy to see me I take it. "Oh my gods," she says. "It is you." Then she attacks me.

**Yup. It's a cliffhanger! I just love them, even if they're a pain in the butt especially when they end with something as big as ****falling into Tartarus!**** I won't say names, but Rick Riordan, we all know I'm talking about you! **

**So what did you think? Are you ticked and cussing me out or sad that you wasted your time reading this or are you awesome and you're smiling 'cause OMG this was just awesome! Or somewhere in between it all.**

**Thalico supporters probably didn't like this, but I never understood them. I have reasons.**

**1) Nico's, like, thirteen and Thalia's, like, twenty something.**

**2) Um, they're cousins. Yeah, I know the godly DNA's not supposed to count but it's still weird.**

**Yeah, those are the only two. I just think it's weird. If it wasn't for those two things, they'd be AWESOME together. So maybe it's OK. I support them in fanfics where they aren't demigods like this one I read just a little bit ago. It's called Hidden Beneath. Pretty cool I must say. (Why am I sort of talking like an old timey person? I'm going to end up going all Shakespeare, and no offense, but he annoys me. He says doth instead of does.) **

**Back to the point. So, _what _did you think? Was it good? Bad? Totally forgettable? REVIEW PLEASE! This is only my second fanfic by the way, so if you totally hated it, go easy on me. So it's not that hard. Just right a review in the box. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot a disclaimer. **

**Here is my one and only disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own the Percy Jackson characters. Sad, but true.**

**Okay. Here it is! Chapter 2! Yay! Oh, by the way, I decided every chapter is going to be from Luke's point of view since I tried Thalia's and it sucked.**

Chapter 2

She lunges at me, and I'll admit, I'm scared. Thalia can be terrifying at times. She tackles me to the ground and pulls her fist back to hit me, but Percy grabs her arm before she can do anything.

She doesn't move at first. Her fierce blue eyes just stare at me. I stare back, unable to look away. "You're a despicable human being," she says. "I hate you, Luke Castellan." Those last five words, I swear, they made me die a little.

She stands and walks away, nobody daring to go after her. Nobody messes with Thalia when she's mad. Unless they're really stupid. Like me.

I immediately got of the ground and scrambled after her. "Thalia, wait!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to look at me. "What?" she demands. She's crying. Why is she crying?

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asks. "Why are you sorry?"

I don't understand what she's asking. "I'm sorry I poisoned your tree."

She glares at me and shakes her head. "I don't care that you poisoned my tree, you idiot."

"I'm sorry I joined Kronos."

"I don't care that you joined Kronos!" she says. "You just don't get it. You left me, Luke. You gave up on me."

"Thalia-"

"Just stop talking!" she yells. "I don't want you to give me excuses. I don't want to talk or see you, understand? Just leave me alone. I will leave in two days. Just leave me alone." With that, she leaves and goes to the Zeus cabin.

I stand there, stunned. A few demigods I don't know stand around, staring at me. "What?" I ask, my voice slightly angry, and they all run away.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I turn around to see a woman I don't know, but she's seriously beautiful. "Aphrodite?" I guess.

She nods. "Of course. Luke, Thalia feels abandoned and you need to fix this."

"How?"

She waves her hand and a bouquet of flowers appears. "Apologize, and if it doesn't work, well, try again. And again. And possibly again. She's very stubborn. Zeus doesn't even know how long this will last." She disappears, leaving me standing in front of Cabin 1 with a bouquet of some sort of blue flowers in my hand. I knock. No answer. I knock again. "It's Luke," I say.

"Go away!" a voice yells. Thalia.

_She doesn't want to see you. _Thank you Captain Obvious.

I sigh and sit on the ground next to the door. "I'm sorry," I say. "I shouldn't have left and I'm sorry. I was mad that you were a tree and I went looking for somebody to blame. I thought it was the gods' fault. I wanted to help you so much, and Kronos told me how. He said he would help me if I helped him. I—I didn't think about what I was doing. I wanted to do something to fix it all, but I got too wrapped up in the stupid Kronos stuff. Then you were human again, but you refused to join me and I didn't know what to do. Now you hate me and I just don't know what to do." I just sit there. Nothing.

I sigh. "I'll leave you alone. You deserve to be happy and... I'll just leave you alone, but I wanted you to know I'm sorry and I miss you." I put the flowers on the doorstep and leave.

**Sorry it was short. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing with this. **

**So, let me know what you think and review. Thanks!**


End file.
